kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Gina Fox
Regina'Revealed in OLIVIA - Part 6 "'Gina"' Fox' is a character in OLIVIA series and the Pity Party (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO), serving as the main antagonist. She was the best friend of Claudia and Henry until she framed Teal for killing the former and framed the latter for stabbing herself. After she had been proven guilty, she was permanently paralyzed. Storyline 'Background ' Olivia was the homicidal lover of Ben, but her continuous attempts at dating him were rebuffed due to her insignificance. Eventually, Ben tasked her with hiding the corpse of Mason. As Gina happily agreed, she realised that Mason’s corpse was not there, and lied that she his it after realising that Ben would see her as a failure. Ben then tasked Gina with making sure Olivia would never know Mason was her father. As Gina attended Royale High School, where she posed as a student, Olivia came to her school. She unnecessarily took Ben’s command a step further by terrorising Olivia. OLIVIA Gina is first seen in a flashback, in which her and her friends break into Olivia's dorm and torment her. They soon threaten to cut her hair off if she doesn't admit she is a freak, only to be stopped by the Headmaster in the act. She is seen again once more at the end of the video, hanging out in her dorm with her friends. Olivia soon has a hallucination when she breaks into their dorm and kills all of her friends and herself in her mind. She is furious that she intruded their dorm at the end of the video. Gina reveals the instability of her relationship with Henry after Claudia noticed a bruise on his forehead. Later on, when he hangs out with Olivia, she is worried that he may be cheating on her when Claudia hears the noises from Olivia's bedroom. Believing he is there, she rushes in and takes Henry back to their dorm. After hearing that he is hanging out with Olivia and that the two may become "more than friends soon", she immediately changes her attitude to convince him to turn back to her (Gina). However, she still plans to "teach Olivia a lesson" for trying to "steal" her friend. After Olivia accidentally stabbed herself with Henry's rose (that was her perspective, it was really a knife), Gina quickly appeared and was pleased. She also threatens that she will tell everyone he killed Olivia if he betrays her ever again. Since the majority of Part 3 is focused on Olivia's backstory mainly, Gina appeared briefly. She made her appearance when the headmaster wants to speak to her in private, but she is prevented by Henry, who lied to him. After finding out that Olivia is alive, Gina is more furious than ever. When Gina reappeared in Part 4 while Teal talked to her furiously, she grew angry, but it was not shown how did she react after Olivia exited with Teal. After in the restrooms, when Teal apologizes to Gina, she is still very unpleasant and gives Claudia a knife to kill her. She is hesitant about this, and while nervously holding it, Teal grabs it out of her hand. Gina slowly turns really mad and violently pushes Claudia into the knife's blade when Teal held her at knife-point, dismembering her in the process. She, then, screams to cause Teal to be a culprit to Claudia's death. Later in the school's ambulance, she mocks Teal and the truth about Claudia, while suffocating her. Gina hires a "spy" and acts cold toward her, asking for the state of situation between Henry and Olivia. She is mad when she finds out that Henry is planning to move in Olivia's dorm and to make up with her. She also refuses to tell her why had she wanted Olivia's hair. Gina sends a message to Henry to meet him. Once she hears that he is certain that she called him over to kill him, she replies that he is smart, but not enough. Then she stabs herself while screaming loudly. Once she is placed to the infirmary, she manages to stay alive and tries to frame Henry. However, she is saved by her spy, who lied. Gina slowly recovers and, after being offered a day off the class, notices that Danny is searching for the traces of Mason. Horrified, she asks for one more favor from the spy. In another flashback, Gina is shown to have received a task from Ben, who wanted her to dispose of Mason's body, getting to marry him if it goes smoothly. However, she was unable to find the body. In present, Danny dies thanks to Gina preparing the Green Tea. To punish the spy who was asking for Gina to play fair and pay her for doing favors, she poisoned her as well. To frame Olivia, Gina calls Headmaster and fakes about her spy's death. After finding Danny's dead body, she even adds that Olivia killed her friend. After Olivia found out that Mason is her biological father, Gina arrives with Headmaster. Ben, remembering the deal, chastises her for failing to dispose of Mason. In a fit of rage, she exclaims everything she has done for him, which alarms the Headmaster who realizes that Gina is the real culprit behind the crimes. The girl, mad, stabs Ben, but is then restrained by the Headmaster. At the infirmary, Gina, to be punished for her crimes at the school, got permanently paralyzed by a syringe wielded by the Nurse. Personality Gina is a pure, malevolent, egotistic psychopath and sociopath. She is homicidal, cruel and cares for no one. Though she may come out as a classic bully who just terrorises Olivia to fill her own securities, her development sheds her in a light which suggests that she may be purely cruel. As OLIVIA progresses, she abuses her own friends, shows a homicidal shed to her already dark personality and reaches a moral bottom as she shoves her own fried into a knife to frame Claudia, murders Ben and frames various characters. Her will of making Olivia mentally break knows no bounds, and she has an instability that permits her to enter wild killing sprees. She is a cold blooded murderer, abuser and a masterminded villain who uses her wits and quick thinking to get her way. Appearance Normal Gina has an obese build and a lightly tanned skin tone. She has long, straight blonde hair with a black plastic headband. She wears large purple tinted sunglasses with an orange covering. She wears a black and pink floral shirt. She also dons a pair of denim shorts and a pair of black boots with shoelaces. Perspective Gina is depicted as a gingerbread woman. Her entire body is made of gingerbread and is iced with white icing. She has 3 red buttons on her torso and a green bow tie on her neck. She has long, straight brown hair with a black plastic headband. Her head is not made of gingerbread as it has the same skin tone as her normal version. She also has two decapitated gingerbread heads resting on her shoulder, one depicting a frightened face and one depicting a furious face. Trivia * Her last name was revealed in the first part (Pity Party), although her last name does not appear in the roleplay game. * In Part 6 it was revealed that she was supposed to dispose of Mason's body if she wanted to marry Ben. ** This is highly indicating to why does she hate Olivia so much. * Gina's real name, Regina, means queen in Latin. ** This fact can be a nod to her role as the leader of her gang. ** It also can be a nod to her appearance in and out of Olivia's perspective compared to the other characters. Reference Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Characters Category:Villains Category:OLIVIA